


greer lott wins

by longhairQ



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairQ/pseuds/longhairQ
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	greer lott wins

everyone who doubted me eat shit i'm the best pitcher on the moist talkers now and you'll all have to deal with me being fucking hot and nailing strikeouts


End file.
